Class 5B
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Maura Dorathy Isles/ - Social awkwardness, / Therapy Class: 5b Jane Clemintine Rizzoli/ - traumatised, trust issues, dangerous temper / Therapy Class: 5b Rehab is a strange place for love. AU Rizzles Oneshot


**Therapy Class 5b **

"Janie, it's what we think is best for you." Angela Rizzoli croaked. Tears running down her face, my father standing behind my mother, a large hand on her shoulder.

_I can't believe this is happening. _

"Ma! Come on! You've got to be kidding! Look I'm fine!" I beg, trying to prove to my mother that everything is fine. But the bandages wrapped round my hands seemed to stick out more than any words from my voice could.

"Jane, you've gotten into so many fights at school. Even the head teacher has urged us to take this action." Pa spoke smoothly. "You're temper… it was never this out of control, not after… what…" no one could seem to finish that sentence.

_They can hint towards it… but they can never say it. But I can. _

"Hoyt. He broke me."

"No Jane…" my mother ripped through those words. "I just want you to be... god, I just wish I could undo this."

"Ma... what's going on?" My little brother- Frankie, came into the kitchen.

"Oh Frankie, sweetie, nothing. It's just…" I could see a tsunami of tears on the way.

"Jane… please… it's for your own good." My father replied in that tone. That tone that just halted all my thoughts, and I knew, Pa knew best.

I let out a slow but shaky sigh.

The sound of my chair moving back scraped against the kitchen floor, I approached Frankie, crouching in front him.

"Hey buddy, listen… I'm gonna- I'm gonna be gone for a while…" his face… the way his eyebrows closed together, as a lip prodded out as tears threatened to spill.

It was heart breaking.

"Jane, I don't want you to go!" Frankie wailed.

"Hey, hey, hey…" I whispered into his ear, wrapping my arms round him. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Promise?" He asked, his head not leaving the crook of my neck. He sniffed.

"I promise, and besides someone's gonna have to look after the new Rizzoli" I replied.

"I'm gonna be back before ya know it, and we'll get that basketball hoop up."

"Ok… but I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Ok bro." I smiled.

**On the other side of Boston. **

"Maura, darling." My mother called me. Shutting my biological atonamy book I approached my mother. Weaving in between the crowd of people attending my mother's latest art revelation, I eventually reached my mother- her red silk dress putting mine to shame.

"You called mother?" I responded.

"Come meet your cousins. George, Steward. This is Maura… my _daughter._"

_My mother emphasised the word 'daughter' … I wonder why. _

George and Steward were well dressed boys, although they did have a 'snobbish' look around them.

"But Auntie Constance, you were never pregnant."

"Children, that is highly inappropriate." My mother said sternly.

"Sorry Aunt Constance." The two replied in unison.

"It's ok, now keep Maura Company while I entertain the guests."

I looked at the two boys, they looked at each other then back at me.

I had no idea how to socialise with people my own age, let alone another gender. I had briefly scanned over a prequel to male puberty article, competitive games were usually the most common subject of conversation between the two.

"So do you two like competitive sports?" I asked.

"What?" Surely they must have heard me, the room wasn't that loud.

"Do you like competitive sports?" I repeated.

"No we heard you, but we didn't understand the question."

_Strange, they're only a few years younger than me, yet their vocabulary seems to be highly limited. Possibly poor education, lack of interest in reading or-_

"Oi! Earth to girl." George said. My eyebrows raised, _how on earth was that a formal way to approach someone? _

"Yes?"

"I like football." Steward stated.

"Oh I'm not a fan, I think the idea of chasing a sphere for ninety minutes while risking various tendons and muscles for a victories game is not worth it."

"You're bit of a nerd, aren't you?" Steward stated. _Was this a rhetorical question? _I wondered in my head.

"Are you adopted?" George suddenly burst out.

"Yes, I am." I replied flatly.

There was a sudden silence from the two boys.

"Does that mean you don't know you're real mom or dad?"

"Yes it does."

"Ew!" George suddenly exclaimed "You're dad could be a pervert for all you know!"

I was frozen. No one had ever spoken to me like that.

The room had gone deadly silent, the silence was almost deafening.

"Maura?" I heard my mother call. "What's going on?"

"Maura isn't one of us Auntie Constance! She's a commoner!" George blurted.

"George! Bite your tongue!" My uncle roared.

"What?! It's true! You and mom talk about it all the time!"

What hurt the most of that sentence had to be uncle's silence.

I could feel the burning sensation behind my eyes, tears already being produced under my eye lids.

"She's a freak!"

I went to turn round and walk away, but I bumped into a waiter, the metal plate causing an almighty clash.

I was embarrassed beyond belief. I sprinted out of the room, not even apologising to the waiter.

"Maura Dorothy Isles!" My mother shouted down the hall. Her anger being forced out through her stride as her high heels slammed against the tiled floor.

I looked up, trying to wipe away the tears from my eyes and remain dignified.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"I am fed up with this constant… nuisance you've had on me! Every time I seem to take you out somewhere that involves socialising you make a complete buffoonery of me! And I've had enough of it. I'm sending you away."

I couldn't even feel my toes.

"That would be a wise decision mother." I responded flatly.

**One week later **

"Bye ma, bye pa." I replied flatly.

"You don't want us to walk you in?"

"Ma, the ideas to become sane, not become a mass murderer of parents." I joked.

"Jane that's not funny."

"Uhuh. Bye!" I replied, I knew I'd be seeing her as soon as visiting hours opened. Slamming the doors of the old Vauxhall shut.

"Bye Janie!" I knew my mother would sit in the car until I was in the building.

Walking up the sandy path, I looked at the big sign above the door.

"Boston Rehabilitation Centre. Turning that frown, upside down. Jesus, didn't know this was also crappy phrases city." I moaned aloud.

"Jane Rizzoli?"

_Wow these guys have got a like a sixth sense thing going on here. _

"Yeah, that's me." A man came up to me.

"Hi, would you like to step this way please?"

The man was dark skinned and seemed to position himself behind me, blocking my chance of an exit.

"Got it, keep 'em locked away before they damage the half price carpet." I replied sarcastically.

"What?" He replied.

Obviously humour wasn't his strong point.

"Never mind."

He led me to another room.

"Can you open your bag and take the jacket off please," it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

_Eugh, controlly types. _

I waved my bandaged hands in front of him.

"Listen Jimbo, these little fingers of my ain't doing no bending." Obviously the term 'Jimbo' wasn't bothering him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he undid the zip of my bag and went through the piles of clothes and other crap I'd shoved in last minute.

"For a girl… you sure do have a lot of red Sox jerseys."

"Yeah, I guess. Now do you have sudden muscle spasms?"

"Err… no…"

"Good…" Just as soon as I felt his hands on me, I leaped away.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him.

"Checking for weapons." He stated.

"Yeah well…"_ can I blame a man for doing his job? _"Warn me next time…"

He briefly patted my arms, stomach and legs.

"Ok you're good to go. Diana will show you to your room."

I nodded.

"Jane?" A woman's voice called, a lady in her middle fifties approached me. "If you'd like to follow me, please."

Picking up my bag I followed her down the hall.

_God it feels like a hospital, and if there's one thing I don't do well. Its hospitals. _

"You're room-mate already started unpacking."

"Roommate?" I replied in surprise.

"Yup, enjoy." The lady walked off.

Opening the door, I could only see the back of my new 'roomie.'

"Hey," I greeted, only to be greeted with a shriek as a make-up bag flew across into my face. "Oh Jesus!" I yelled, as my eye throbbed in pain as a tube had went straight into it.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" It was a girl's voice, that's for sure.

Opening my other eye, I looked at her face.

My god.

_I want her. _Was my immediate thought, but something about her spoke louder than one night stand, her image roared of natural beauty.

_I need her. _

"I am so sorry!" I repeated. Dashing over to the girl, my hands instantly reached to comfort her face, but she jerked away.

I was a little bit offended by this, but obviously there was a deeper lying issue at fact.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal… I'm just…" she hesitated "not a people person." She finished off.

She blinked her eyes a few times, and even with the blood shot eye, I knew she was highly attractive.

I noticed her trying to rub her eyes, only to hiss in pain. This was when I observed the bandages wrapped round her hands.

_Oh my, what kind of injury could have caused such a thing? I wouldn't dare ask… or guess. _

She noticed me noticing her hands. Instantly they went into her hoodie.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your hands?" She looked at me, with deep brown eyes that seemed to be analysing every characteristic in my personality.

There was a silence.

I didn't know how to respond to that question. What had happened to my hands? The doctor said they should have healed ages ago- or at least looked like they were healing, but the nerves were just too sensitive now.

_They still hurt to even move a finger. _I thought in my head.

I didn't realise it, but it was too late, my mind had sprinted back to the early memories of Charles Hoyt. The way he had looked so victories at my despise, but then… that cop- Korsak his name was… came in and kicked the crap out of him. It was my fault in the first place, I shouldn't have tried to get that kid's ball back.

"Excuse me?"

Now I realised I'd kept this girl waiting for a reply.

"The boogie man caught me, what's your name?"

"Oh, so sorry. Maura Isles." She stated. A hand outstretched.

My eyebrow contracted at the top involuntarily. "Oh, sorry!" The honey blonde's hand retracted back.

"It's ok, I'm Jane."

"It's lovely to meet you." Maura stated.

"You too Maur… in this kinda place."

Maura chuckled at my lame comment.

_I just laughed. I have just laughed! I've never had a genuine laugh for what seems like… ever! Oh I quite like this girl! _

"Therapy sessions!" Someone screamed down the hallway.

"What?!" Jane replied in confusion. "I have no idea where to go… hey, how about we bunk off this whole 'rehab' thing."

"You mean truancy?!" My god, this Jane was a bit of a trouble maker.

Suddenly there was a cough at the door. A pale man stood at the door, he appeared to be in his late thirties.

"Ladies." It suddenly dawned on me that he may have heard our conversation. "You are in room five b. If you will follow me."

We walked down the hallway, and honestly, I felt rather uncomfortable.

We soon arrived outside a door with the '5B' stuck to the door, although obviously someone had had a scratching spree with it.

Opening the door, what was in front of me was highly off putting.

Chairs were bolted into the floor. That was it. Apart from the barred windows. The room looked like a prison.

"Well this is colourful." Jane commented.

_What? How was this colourful? _I wondered.

"Hello Doctor, these are the two I mentioned to you earlier this morning."

"Thank you sir."

The 'doctor' was a surprisingly young blonde, with blue eyes and very tanned skin. The tan was fake, so she was dangerously increasing her risk of skin cancer.

"So Jane… Maura would you like to take a seat?"

Unconsciously I followed Jane and sat next to her.

"Ok, before we were discussing about what we'd like to be when we're older. Darren, what did you want to be when you're older?"

"I'm gonna be a Plummer, yo' get me? Big man won't need no qualifications."

_Dear lord, where was he taught? _I couldn't help but wonder.

"Darren… that's not a very high standard to set yourself."

'Darren' sucked his teeth loudly. "What you sayin' brov? Plumbers are bo'om of the shit barrel? Yeah? Well my fav'er was a plumber too. He got his own business and all."

"Ok… moving on." The doctor received another load of kissing of teeth.

"Jane, what do we want to be when we're older?"

"Well for starters, I'm not going to be using the 'royal we' every time I address someone. And I don't know yet." Jane replied.

The doctor then turned to me, as well as the rest of the class's eyes. I felt so self-conscious, I started to twist the ring on my finger.

"I- I would like to be… a forensic anthropologist."

"Yo! What she chatin' about?!" 'Darren' exclaimed.

"Maura would like to solve murders," the doctor of the session explained.

"Hey, that don't' mean opening up dead people!? That is some messed up shit!"

"Hey!" I turned round, Jane's eyes had turned a dangerous shade of brown. "It's better than a low paid plumber."

"Oooh's" went round the class, as everyone waited for Darren to react.

"Hey listen bitch, you can suck it but be careful you don't choke."

_Suck it? What did that mean? _I pondered.

"Don't they warning on small toys?"

Another round of deep "Ooo's" spread across the room.

Darren went a bright shade of red.

"Shut up!" And stormed out of the class.

I too could feel a slight blush.

"Jane," the doctor sounded awfully annoyed "a word please."

I watched as Jane walked out with the teacher, her high heels clacking on the tile floor. Although even with those extra inches of height, Jane still topped her.

"Jane… what you did there was… not very nice." The teacher responded.

"Yes, because I am the worst thing this world has to offer." I replied sarcastically.

"Jane… I'm not saying Darren wasn't at fault-"

"No, of course you're not. Because that would cost you all those minutes on eBay buying a PHD for this stupid class. You have your own life problems to deal with, so the only reason you would care about mine is because it compromises your work status."

The good doctor remained speechless.

"Since you've remained quiet with no argument, would indicate that I'm right. And you do have life issues…" I looked into her blue eyes… "Your boyfriend perhaps? Or is your mother?"

"No!"

"Ah, you were defensive about that one, so boyfriend is out of the question. And you're attractive- no one can deny that, so something is taking up your time as you could easily score a boyfriend. Your mother must be in quite a state. Your age would mean your mother would be a good bit old, and there are so many things that can go wrong when you're old… Parkinson's? Alzheimer's?"

"Shut up!" The teacher shouted at me, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry your mother has Alzheimer's, but why spend your time here? Go home to see your mother."

"You… are… a bitch!"

I couldn't help but look down.

"I know."

The woman stormed out.

Returning to the classroom, I noticed everyone had a very sad look on their face. Except for Maura.

"She's worked here for almost a year." One kid said.

"Yeah well, that's a very long mistake."

Suddenly the door burst open. The man who had taken us here now looked furious.

"Rizzoli! My office! Now!"

"Alright." I replied, walking back out the classroom.

I watched as Jane walked out of the classroom with the man I had seen earlier.

"Class dismissed." One kid said aloud, standing up "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to my dorm for a nap."

"All you do is nap!" Another replied.

"Clinical depression and all that shit." The first one responded, leaving the room, one after the other. Soon it was just me.

_No point of me wasting educational time doing nothing. _I reasoned in my head, returning to my room.

It must have been about ten minutes later until Jane returned.

"Jane, what happened?" I asked.

"Well I had to apologise for being a 'cruel human being' according to ya man." Jane replied flatly. Instantly I found myself sitting next to her, even though she had sat down on what I had planned to be my bed… but maybe she was just too exhausted to realise.

I rubbed her shoulder.

"You're an amazing human being."

She turned her head and looked up at me, like I was crazy.

"Please don't call me weird." I suddenly found myself saying. Now I found her hand rubbing mine.

"I would never call you weird, in fact…. I think you're rather interesting. And I would love if you could tell me more about you."

_Someone actually wants to know about me… well this is extraordinary. _

"Well the first thing you should know is I'm adopted." I waited for the reaction I had seen so many times before, whether the person really believed me or not. But Jane just remained interested.

"And?" Jane asked, encouraging me to go on. I soon laid back next to her on the bed.

"I cannot lie."

"What?" She asked in surprise "You blow up or something?"

"Kind of." I noticed Jane suddenly shuffle away, I couldn't help but let a burst of laughter escape my lips. Jane soon shuffled back though.

"I get hives." I added.

"Oh, ok. With you so far."

"I spent most of my time in boarding school. My parents never really spent time with me. As you can gather, I'm an only child."

"Well then you're parents are fools if they don't want to spend time with you."

"I would think they were smart, I got called 'Maura the bora' at school."

"Ya know… I have a friend who could ya know…." Jane intimidated something dragging across her throat.

"Oh good lord Jane no! They weren't that horrible!"

"Maur, I was kidding!"

Something in my brain clicked.

"What did you call me?"

"Maur."

"You removed a vowel from my name…" Why would this make me feel so strange?

"I'm… sorry?" Jane asked.

"You just gave me a nick name, a nice one."

"You're right, I am such a terrible person. Quick! Put me in the slammer with the murderers!"

"Please don't kill me" I whispered, suddenly I wrapped an arm round Jane, the warmth of her body instantly spread through me.

I was frozen in place, why was this beautiful girl suddenly hugging me?

"Erm Maur? Are you ok?" I asked as I felt a warm liquid fall on my neck.

"Oh it's nothing…. It's just… I've never had a friend like you before."

"Oh… I've never had a female friend before. A lot of my friends are guys."

"Well those girls are missing out." Maura replied.

A comfortable silence built as we just sad there staring at the florescent light above us.

"I was stabbed by a man called Charles Hoyt, I was trying to get this kid's ball. It fell into his garden and I hopped the fence, and he kinda managed to pin me down and when I woke up… there were these… thin knives in my hands."

"Scalpels?"

"Yeah… that's what they're called."

"So why are you here?" Maura asked me.

"Just my temper according to my file… and the fact they consider my mind 'damaged' and I'm 'traumatized' by refusing to admit it happened…. Why would someone like you be here?"

"Someone like me?"

_Oh crap… _

"Someone so… perfect." I admitted.

"Oh Jane, I am far from perfect."

"You're much closer than I am." I argued.

"Well… I have a terrible social skills according to my mother and that's why she sent me here."

"Huh, well your mother is as right as soup in a basket."

Maura burst out in a laugh.

_I love her laugh. _I realised in my head.

"Well Jane, tell me about your family."

"Well I have a helicopter mother, who doesn't realise her husband had an affair- yet, a brother who at the moment has his devil and angel moments, and I think another brother on the way."

"Oh… that's so sweet. New life is a wonderful thing."

"Yeah… I guess it is. Maur, what's your favourite thing to do?"

"Hmn," I could almost see the cogs in Maura's brain churning away.

"Visit museums, read, watch documentaries, be exposed to new cultures… how about you?"

What would someone like Jane do in her spare time, I would wonder and contemplate thousands of ideas before she even answered.

"Well I like to sit down and watch movies with my girlfriend."

I felt my heart stop.

"Kidding! Nearly got ya there, didn't I?"

"Oh my god Jane!" I playfully slapped her arm.

"What?" She asked playfully.

"I nearly fainted!"

"How?!"

"Big bad Jane has a soft spot and likes to cuddle? That would be a surprise." I responded.

"Hey… I could be a big teddy bear. I wasn't Rolly- polly- Rizzoli for nothing!"

"You were an obese child?" I asked.

"Puppy fat Maur, puppy fat." Jane replied.

"Oh my." Was all I could reply. "Well good for you, losing the 'puppy fat' many people find it harder to quit smoking than quit chocolate… although one of the chemicals in urine is used a sweetener in cigarettes… am I going on?"

"Na… Erm how much do you know about broken ribs?"

"A fair amount… but I couldn't tell without an x-ray I could hypothesis though by touch… why?"

"Just curiosity." Jane breezed it off, but the quick change of topic told me more.

"Jane, you're lungs are dangerously exposed to impalement if you think you have a broken or fractured rib."

Jane looked at me for a moment.

"It's just that… I was helping my Pa with this pluming thing- he's a plumber." I remembered how Jane had reacted to Darren earlier. "And I had to get onto the roof, but it was really breezy and as I climbed the ladder… well… it kinda slipped and I fell…"

"Oh Jane…" I applied a little pressure, I could see the determination in her eyes not to cry out. "Can you take your top off for me?" I ignored the raised eyebrow Jane gave me. But when she waved her bandaged hands in front of me. "Ok, I'll get it… just don't punch me." I replied.

I gave a soft chuckle, but I suddenly felt my heart race as Maura's hands slipped under my shirt, her soft smooth skin grazed against a scar on my stomach- shit.

_I'd forgotten about that one. _

"You've been shot as well. My, Miss Rizzoli, you have been through a lot."

"All the fun of being me," I replied sarcastically. I could practically feel Maura roll her eyes.

I stood still, desperately trying to act on my arousal of this girl, she thought of me as her friend.

_You should start acting like one, and not be fantasying/ about doing that… thing. _

Suddenly our door burst open, "Lunch is in fifteen min- well, well. This is something new."

It was only did I realise then me and Maura's… situation.

"We can explain… Maura fell, right?"

I noticed a rash start to grow on Maura's neck.

_Oh shit. _

"Ok, can't explain." I stated.

The old man left.

"Oh my god Jane… what was that?"

"Jane Rizzoli at her worst?" I guessed as I sat upright.

"Jane, he will call our parents."

"And what? Tell him I was diagnosing your ribs?!"

"Exactly." I replied sarcastically, "Now shush. I'm relaxing." I stated as my head hit the pillow.

Suddenly another pillow came flying at me.

"Maura," I said in a pretend annoyed tone.

"I slipped." Maura replied.

"I thought you couldn't lie." Although I hadn't opened my eyes until now, I noticed Maura was lying vertically compared to her bed.

"I didn't." She replied confidently.

"Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli to reception. Now." A voice stated over the PA system.

"And helicopter mother returns with a vengeance." Jane commented, getting off the bed. "Come on, let's go and see a cool cat fight."

"Oh Janie!" Angela cried out at her daughter "What have you done now?! For god sake, you've barely been here twenty four hours."

"Maura… you know this girl?"

"Yes mother I do. This is Jane, she's my roommate."

"I think Maura, that Jane here, is much more than a roommate." The older man said.

"Mr Cavanaugh-"

"Sean, please."

"Sean." Angela began again "Are you saying that my daughter and Mrs Isles' daughter- what was your name sweetie?"

This woman was so kind to me, yet she didn't even know my name.

"Maura." I replied.

"Thank you, Jane and Maura were having sexual intercourse-"

"Ma!" I saw Jane shout.

"What? I was asking a question!" Angela shouted back.

"Excuse me Miss Rizzoli-"

"Angela." Jane's mother informed.

"Angela, I have a sworn statement from one of our staff members-"

Jane coughed loudly "You" and coughed again.

"That they caught Jane and Maura in a rather strange… entanglement. No one's saying sex happened, but on your daughters file you never stated a sex addict. Either of you."

"My daughter is not a sex addict" Constance Isles stated. Angela remained quiet.

"I would not say sex addict."

"Maura, are you sexually attracted to Jane?"

_Oh no. _

"Erm…"

I saw Jane, who pleaded and begged me, but I couldn't tell what she wanted me to do.

"Jane is… very proportionally correct."

I watched as Maura tried to deflect the question, but it wasn't working.

"Can I see that 'sworn statement?"

"Yes…" Cavanaugh handed me the file, taking the paper clip out I went through the papers. It had a time, date, event and everything. Wow these guys did not take guessing.

"Jane, are you sexually attracted to Maura?"

If I said no, I would break Maura's confidence (and I would be lying) but if I said yes… god knows.

"Yes." I blurted out.

"Oh Jane." I heard Maura whisper.

"Right well that's that sorted. Jane you'll be moved into a new room immediately."

"Oh thank goodness." Constance replied, only to get strange and angry looks from everyone in the room. Including Maura.

"Why would you say that?" Maura asked.

"Well… Maura… you're not… you're just not like her."

"You mean she's not like me, and not good enough." Maura stated.

"No… it's just…" this was where I could step in.

"You think I'm not worth your daughters heart, because you've felt this experience before, now either you feel that your husband doesn't deserve you- which would be highly snobbish, or that…" I looked deep into her eyes "you feel as though Maura isn't ready for love yet, to you she's a child. But to me, she's a developed girl… who doesn't need to be told what to wear and when."

"Thank you Jane, but I think it's time we leave now." The doctor from my session earlier said from behind the door.

As me, Maura and the doctor left, we could only imagine what our mothers' would be saying.

"Ok listen." The doctor said sternly, whizzing round to face me. "You may think I listen to your problems because I get paid for it, but I don't. I actually care about your future. Some people are genuinely nice! And it wouldn't kill you to realise that!"

"I know."

"Well perhaps if you weren't so sarcastic- wait what?"

"I know. There are genuinely nice people in the world." The doctor caught me looking at Maura.

"Well… I'm glad at least one of us could break through."

I chuckled "yeah, so am I. I never caught your name."

"Hope Martin." She replied.

"It's a nice name."

"Thank you. I'll leave you two alone now."

I ran to catch up with Maura.

"Maur. Come on. We're leaving."

"Wait? What?"

Taking out the paper clip from the file I had earlier, I picked furiously at the locks on the windows.

Once I had the lock undone, I instructed Maura to get as many blankets as possible and tie them together.

We were only a few stories away from the ground.

Eventually, I tied the blanket to the door handle and through the rest out the window.

I looked at my hands.

_You can do this. Just like the gym rope. You can do this. _

"I'll go first." Maura instructed.

"What? Why?"

"So you have something soft to land on." She replied simply. I though she was joking… until she swung a leg out the window.

"Oh god you're serious! Maur wait up!"

I slid slowly down the pretend sheets. So glad I wore flats today.

I heard Jane let out a moan in pain, to have such a sudden weight applied after such a dangerous event was suicide.

"Jane?! What's the plan?"

"We'll wing it!"

I slowly reached the bottom of the sheets, but suddenly I saw Jane fly past me.

"Jane!" I tried to shout, but my voice was gone. But when I looked down Jane was standing right below me.

"I'm very competitive!" She called out.

God this woman would be the death of me.

As I dropped to the ground, I lost my balance. Somehow Jane found the speed to catch me.

"Maura… there's something I need to tell you… about back there… when he asked…"

"I do."

"What?" Jane asked.

"I do find you sexually attractive."

"Oh… oh good… because I was wondering mmph!"

I silenced Jane off as I placed my lips on hers.

As I slowly moved back, I noticed Jane move her fingers to replace a strand of hair that had fallen on my forehead.

"Jane… your hands…"

"Well would you look at that… rehab does work."

**Five months later **

"Jane! Frankie set the table! Maura will you help me feed Tommy?"

"Of course Angela."

"Jane, what was prison like?" Frankie asked his sister.

"It was terrible, so if you end up there, you ain't' commin back. They'll eat you up for breakfast."

"No they won't!"

"Na, not if I'm with ya. Now… I found this… and I can't remember who asked me about it…"

I say as I hold up an orange basketball hoop.

"Oh I did!" Frankie exclaimed.

Our conversation stopped as the doorbell rang.

"JANIE GET THE DOOR!" Angela shouted.

"Ma! I'm right next to you!"

I opened the door, as a small boy stood in front with a ball I knew all too well.

"Hi, my mom said you were back home, so I just wanted to say thanks."

"Janie, who's at the door?" Frankie asked, although was surprised to see a boy his age.

"Frankie this is…"

"My name's Barry, but I like being called Frost."

"Why don't you two go play outside for a bit?"

"Ok, I have this awesome robot toy, you wanna see it?" Frankie suggested.

"Sure," Frost replied.

**That night **

"Jane… what are we doing?"

"Watching a movie and cuddling?" Maura chuckled at the response.

"I mean us. Where are we going?"

"I dunno Maura, but we'll figure it out."

"We'll wing it." Maura replied.

**The end hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
